The present invention relates to a digital computer-based system for controlling an air conditioner mounted in a roadway vehicle.
Use of digital computers is desired for vehicle-mounted air conditioners to meet their diversified functions and high precision requirement. Large capacity memory is thus needed to meet these diversification and high-precision requirements. The memory capacity of currently available computers is not sufficient to meet these requirements. For vehicle-mounted air conditioners it is desirable that a given function be commonly used for various computer routines during periods of cruising, standstill and restarting.